A liquid crystal projector for projecting and displaying an image requires a cooling mechanism to prevent the temperature of internal liquid crystal panels and components such as polarizing plates located in proximity to the liquid crystal panels from rising beyond a predetermined range within which performance is guaranteed. As a cooling method, air cooling is generally used. A built-in fan takes in air from outside the liquid crystal projector and blows the air as cooling air to the liquid crystal panels and polarizing plates from underneath.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling mechanism using a sirocco fan for a projection type liquid crystal display device.